


Chase

by Wistful_Wanderlust



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beaujester Week, Comedy, F/F, Prompt Fic, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wistful_Wanderlust/pseuds/Wistful_Wanderlust
Summary: Beauregard and Jester finds themselves on the run from one of Jester's typical shenanigans and discover a few very gay thoughts along the way!This short thing was made because of the prompt "This was a bad idea" or "This was a REALLY bad idea" on tumblr.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Chase

“This was probably a bad idea.” Jester said.

“proBABLY!?” Beauregard shouted dodging one arrow and catching another as they ran like the wind down the city streets.

“This WAS a bad IDEA, a REALLY bad IDEA!!” she said her voice cracking as she grabbed Jesters hand pulling her into a nearby alleyway as they ran.

“I’m SORRY, OKAY, I didn’t think they’d react so strongly, it was just a Dick!” she responded chipping for breath,  _ how is Beau always so  _ _ fast _ _? _

“Yeah, on a MAJOR religious symbol!” Beauregard rolled her eyes and threw a quick look over her shoulder. “They’re closing in, Jester just bamf us the HELL out of here already!”

“Euuuuhm, just one teeeensy, tiny leetle problem.”

“No.”

“Yes?”

“FOR IOUNS SAKE JESTER, I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE RATIONING THEM!?”

“We had to Get IN somehow, I’M SORRY!

They barreled out of the alleyway and into a slightly larger street, quickly ducking to the left and temporarily out of sight as they kept running their would-be captors hot on their heels.

Desperation rose in Beau's voice "We can't keep this up, Don't you have SOMETHING!?"

Jester looked around desperately. She had SOME magic left. A few simple spells and her duplicity but Beau would need to go somewhere an-  _ AHA! _ She appruptly stopped pointing to a waterspout on the corner of an alley to their right with a small dead end filled with barrels and debris.

"Beau, get on the roof I have and Idea!" She whisper-yelled with a mischievous grin. She held onto Beauregards hand with both of hers and called on the Traveler's blessing. As her magic took hold the shadows of the night gathered a little closer around her friend.

"Jes, what are y-"

"Trust me. Just GO!" The tiefling responded letting go and running into the dead end and ducking behind a barrel and a few boxes.

Beauregard just stood for half a moment watching her go. She was reluctant to leave her friend in trouble despite the urging.  _ That deadend is not that dark and her tail is still sticking ou- _

The rustling of armor down the alleyway they had just come from sprung her into action mumbling under her breath. "Damn it Jester…" As she quickly managed her way up to the roof of the building, the waterspout providing ample foothold as she flung herself onto the hay thatched roof and her stomach just as guards started spilling out onto the larger street. 

Jester heard them looking around, splitting up, searching. There weren't many places they could've gotten out of sight so quickly, they would find her soon. She grinned.  _ Unless. _ As she looked to the across the street there was another alleyway one leading out onto the main thoroughfare they may have been able to shake them there as there were many people through there even at this time of night. But that would've been far too predictable. Jester waited, magic slowly starting to spill along her fingertips she felt the presence of her deity's gentle guiding hand on hers. 

The guards were almost upon her she counted  _ Oneeee...Two… _ "Three." Mumbled The Traveler's voice in sync with her thoughts as a perfect Duplicate of Jester sprung out of the alleyway startling the closest guard that had just meant to check within it. The Jester clone stuck out her tongue at them and ran giggling directly towards the alley leading to the thoroughfare as it was swiftly followed by arrows, angry voices and clanking metal.

The guards were running off nearly as quick as they had entered. As the last one ran towards the opposite alley they stopped dead. As they slowly turned around squinting at Jester's alley. "Hang on a minute, where did the other one-, Hey guys! there was ano-" Before she was promptly interrupted by a Stunning elbow blow to the head launched from the nearby rooftop and promptly went down like a sack of potatoes despite her steel helmet.

Jester watched wide-eyed as Beauregard breathed heavily standing above the guard she'd just rendered unconscious. Her body a rippling tapestry of muscles glistening with sweat as she pulled a hand through her hair putting back what had come loose in the leap and looked at the cleric. "So, shall we get going?" She said with a cocky smile. Jesters heart skipped a beat. "Yeah…" she said breathlessly. As Beauregard turned around to start pulling the unconscious guard into the dead end.

_My elbow._ ** _Fucking_** **_HUUUURTS!!_** Beau thought as she bit her lip after turning away, her eyes were watering. _What the HELL was i thinking? An at least 20 foot leaping strike focused_ _on my elbow, against_ ** _steel??_** _Did I look cool at least? Did I manage to play that off? Okay ow, ow, owwwowowow_ her thoughts raced as she tried to get the unconscious guard towards the alley "A little help here? Your thing only lasts for a minute right? They'll be back soon we need to move." 

"Ehhhh?" Jester stated eloquently.

"The Guards. Back Soon. Prison. BAD!" Beau grunted as she kept pulling.  _ Seriously Jester FOCUS, I swear one day you'll get in REAL trouble. _

"AH, Right, yes, okayokayokay" the tiefling said suddenly startled and jumping into action and helping her friend. Her generous muscle speeding up the process considerably as they pushed the guard behind the barrel Jester had hidden behind previously.

"Thanks."

It was at that moment a loud commandeering shout could be heard from the street the guards had run into "WHERE'D SHE GO? SPREAD OUT, FIND HER! AND WHERE THE HELL IS PRIVATE PUGSLY?!"

Jester and Beauregard quickly looked down at the knocked out guard, up to each others faces, over to the alley the guards had gone through and then each others faces again.

"Euuuhm, Go?" Said Jester.

"Go. Go! GoGoGo!" Hissed Beauregard.

As they set off down the streets once again as quick as their feet would carry them.

***

"In here!" Jester said taking a sharp left into yet another small alleway and dragging Beauregard with her. The shine of the streetlights hit in just such a way that the alleway was shadowed in near complete darkness. It was hard to spot and if Jester hadn't pointed it out Beau would have missed it entirely. It was dark, damp but most of all it was  _ cramped _ between the two of them.

Both of them were breathing hard after their long run and they could each feel the other's breath mingling over their skin.

"I-I think we lost them" said Beauregard trying to catch her breath

"Y-yeah... Probably half an hour ago."

Beau looked up from the ground and straight into the large excited purple eyes of her tiefling friend as she watched a big stupid grin grow on her face. As Jester started giggling.

Despite herself Beau couldn't stop a chortle and soon they both erupted into full-blown laughter. Echoing in the small alley, out towards the streets and up into the starfilled skies above.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been sitting on my GDrive for like 6 months. It's not much but I thought I'd post SOMETHING in celebration of episode 100 of Campaign 2!
> 
> This came to be from a prompt on tumblr I BELIEVE as part of BeauJester week earlier this year? I'd love to give credit and I tried finding it again for a fair while but I can't find the prompt again for the life of me. If anyone knows who that was let me know.
> 
> Anyhow, hope someone enjoys this! I may write more related to it eventually I had some ideas but I lost them...


End file.
